1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorber devices and, more particularly, is directed to a shock absorber device for use with a portable electronic apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,777 and 4,794,588 describe a shock absorber mechanism utilized in a conventional mobile apparatus or the like in which a chassis is suspended from a frame by a tension coil spring.
Such shock absorber mechanism in which the chassis is suspended from the frame by the tension coil spring can achieve a shock absorbing effect when the direction in which the apparatus is disposed is determined. However, when the conventional shock absorber mechanism is utilized under the condition that the direction in which the apparatus is disposed is not yet determined, for example, when this apparatus is disposed upside down in the vertical direction, the chassis cannot be suspended by the tension coil spring. There is then the disadvantage that a predetermined shock absorbing effect cannot be achieved.
Further, there is proposed a portable optical disk player in which compression coil springs are respectively disposed above and below a chassis on which there are provided some devices such as an optical pickup device or the like.
The previously-proposed portable optical disk player in which compression coil springs are respectively disposed above and below the chassis needs at least three compression coil springs on the upper chassis portion and three compression coil springs on the lower portion, i.e., six compression coil springs in total in order to stably support the chassis. Therefore, this conventional portable optical disk player becomes complicated in arrangement.